When Emmett met Rosalie
by Chuckalita Norris
Summary: This is really bad. Rose is having trouble with her conscience, but why? It's probs obvious, but you know. Do tell me how rubbish it is. x
1. Rose!

When Emmett met Rosalie

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight (wah) ;)

* * *

"Rose, let it go. You did the right thing. It's been 100 years and I can see that you don't regret it, so stop feeling so guilty!" Rose looked around. Renesmee, who was stood next to Rose, pressed a hand gently against her shoulder, confusion tinting the replay of her father's sudden outburst. Rose looked at the teenager-sized girl beside her and shook her head. She then looked around the room at the rest of her family. Bella was looking worriedly between her and Edward; Alice was scanning the immediate future;Jasper was hovering at the back, prepared to change the mood if need be; Emmett, her big, strong, perfect husband was moving towards her, worry creasing his face; Carlisle and Esme were watching her sympathetically; Jacob was hanging back, his eyes on Renesmee's face.

"Oh, dear," Alice sighed.

"Don't, Rose," Edward muttered, standing as if to grab hold of her. She ignored them both and ran from the room. She kept running, out the back door, through the trees, across the river, never stopping, never slowing. She kept running when the sound of heavy pursuit reached her ears. She tried to go faster, but whoever was chasing her was determined. She felt two large hands catch her, and Emmett dug his heels into the forest floor, forcing her to stop. She turned to look at him, and saw the complete panic on his face. She threw her arms around him, and he pulled her close to his body, stroking her hair. Had she been human, Rose would have been sobbing.

Back at the house, the scene had remained frozen from Emmett running from the house, each vampire trying to restrain him in some way. It was Bella who moved first. She crossed to Edward and put a hand on his face. He looked down to her.

"What was all that about?" she asked at the same time as Jake. Edward sat on the sofa and pulled Bella into his lap. Renesmee moved over to Jake and placed her hand against his cheek, her approved engagement ring glinting in the light. Jacob's face twisted as he read Renesmee's thoughts and he pulled her protectively against him. Edward began to explain.

"Rose is feeling guilty about turning Emmett into a vampire."

"What?"

"Well, she thinks that, even though he was severely injured, a doctor could have put him back together. Then he could have lived in his time, and made someone a fantastic husband. She thinks she was just being greedy."

"But, that's ridiculous! You said Emmett wouldn't have been able to survive!" Bella's voice seemed to be echoing everything that Jake and Renesmee were thinking.

"Yes, but Rose forgets what a state she was in. She didn't really see, actually. She was too busy carrying him home, and then she couldn't watch Carlisle changing him, so she left and never really saw what the bear did to him." As he finished, Rosalie and Emmett returned, hand in hand. Edward looked at them both shrewdly, his mind-reading face intensified as he read them both at the same time. Then he smiled. Rose smiled back, then moved into the middle of the room.

"I feel like I have to explain myself."

"Oh, well Edward -" Bella cut off as Edward nudged her gently in the ribs. "I mean, go ahead, Rose."

"Well, I just think that Emmett's such a great guy, and I shouldn't have kept him away from the rest of the world." She exchanged a gooey look with Emmett. Jake made a loud retching noise. Rose whirled, glared at him and dropped into a crouch, ferocity clouding her golden eyes.

"That's IT, dog!" she shrieked. Jake laughed as Renesmee twisted out of his arms and leaned into a defensive crouch in front of him. Rosalie straightened up instantly. She couldn't attack her niece.

"He's mine, Rose. Please don't hurt him." Renesmee's beautiful voice had a slight threatening bite to it. Bella snickered. Edward turned to her, an eybrow raised.

"She is so obviously your daughter," she chuckled. He laughed and kissed her gently.

* * *

Pretty rubbish, I know, but hey. Got bored. Ta everyone xxx


	2. Run away

This is the second chapter. I know I said one-shot, but hey, I say a lot of things that aren't necessarily true :P Tame Vampire x

* * *

'That was really weird, yesterday,' Bella muttered to Edward as they dressed in their cottage next morning.

'Yes, I knew she'd been worrying about it but -' He was cut off by a pained roar from the direction of the house. They looked at each other, and began to run. Half-way they caught up with Renesmee thundering through the trees.

'Dad, what's going on?' she asked.

'It was Emmett, but I can't tell what's going on, their all thinking to hard and Alice is trying to see something,' he called back. Then he turned to his wife.

'Bella, Jacob's coming! Explain to him!' he yelled. Bella instantly slowed, allowing the heavy paw-pads to catch up with her. Without looking, she fell into step with them and began yelling.

'Something's happened to Emmett.' She looked at the wolf, who looked slightly pained. 'Renesmee's fine,' she added, and the creases on the wolf's muzzle smoothed out instantly. They ran faster, bursting through the back door, Bella instantly darting to stand between Edward and Renesmee, who were stood near Emmett, Jacob falling to Renesmee's other side, hackles raised. Emmett's face was completely crumpled in on itself, his body curled on the floor as if he were in the worst pain imaginable. Jasper looked unsure, tasting each different emotion. Alice's face was blank, her eyes in the future. Everyone else was crowded around Emmett, trying to comfort him. But someone was missing.

'Where's Rose?' Bella asked quietly. Without a word, Renesmee took her hand and replayed what she had missed. Emmett's face, burning. Bella noticed it as the same look that had been on Edward's face during her pregnancy. Then there was a note, written in Rose's handwriting:

_I feel it's best to leave. I am causing you all pain and deprivation. This is something I have to work through by myself. I may return. I may not. Please try to move on. I will love you all for ever. Rosalie xxx_

Then there was an image of Emmett's knees giving out, him falling to the floor. And finally of Bella and Jacob bursting through the door, and a sense of relief from Renesmee that they were both there.

'Alice?' Edward asked. 'What was that?' Alice's face had gone completely rigid, a different expression to her future-gazing one. Jasper was by her side, his hand just resting on her shoulder, concern all over his face.

'She's gone to England,' Alice whispered. 'She's hoping that Alistair will help her find an English vampire, to send her here for Emmett.' Bella remembered, as Renesmee did, the solitary English tracker vampire who had fled from their company during the previous Volturi visit. Alice continued, 'She's going to tell him that if he does this, Carlisle will forgive him for his abandonment. And then ... she's going to join his coven.'

'But he doesn't have a coven,' Carlisle interjected.

'I know,' Alice replied. 'It gets blurry there, as he still hasn't made a decision.'

'Where is she now?' Emmett's voice shocked them all. It sounded as though it had been broken into a million pieces.

'The airport. But she took the Volvo. And the flight she was planning to take has been delayed. If we run now, we can catch her.'

'Let's go, then,' he growled. They began to move towards the door. Bella felt a warm hand slip into hers. She looked at Renesmee, about to complain, stop her coming, when a vision of herself hugging Rosalie flashed through her mind, determination colouring it.

'Fine, but you have to run fast,' she said. Both Jacob and Renesmee nodded. Bella rolled her eyes, but set off at a fast pace, catching up to the others in seconds. Renesmee was slightly behind her, with Jacob struggling to keep up. Renesmee touched his shoulder, and Bella saw him nod and fall back to his normal running pace. As he got further away, Renesmee caught Bella's look.

'I told him to just track us. I don't want him to get too tired.' She smiled at her mother, who smiled back, realising that she would have done the same for Edward. He must have been thinking the same thing as he squeezed her hand briefly, then dropped it so they could both run faster. They all darted through the trees, following Emmett's lead. He was tracking his mate, and that was fueling him, making him run faster than Bella had everseen him run before. They ran and ran until they came to the motorway. The airport was just on the opposite side, but the traffic was busy on each side, moving fast.

'Renesmee's not fast enough!' Bella cried. Before she could stop him, Emmett had darted to her side, grabbed Renesmee and pelted across the road.

'Emmett!' Bella and Edward yelled togather, charging after him, weaving in and out of oblivious drivers. When they reached the other side, Bella quickly embraced her daughter and turned to give Emmett an ear-full, only to find he was gone. She say him running towards the airport, was reminded of their mission, and set off after him. They all burst through the doors in time to see Rosalie walking to a gate.

'Rosalie!' Emmett bellowed. The entire airport came to a standstill, staring at him. She stopped, and turned slowly to face him. He marched at human pace to stand in front of her.

'What are you doing?' he asked. The pain in his voice caused Rose to flinch.

'I'm going. You deserve -' His hand covered her mouth.

'Don't you dare. Don't you DARE say that I deserve better. Don't you get it, Rose? There's no-one better for me than you.' There was a quiet, collective 'aw' from the audience in the airport. He continued. 'Rose, you are the one I chose. You are the one I see each day and think, how lucky am I? To have someone like you by my side for the rest of eternity. To have the one that I love more than life. The one I would both kill and die for. That's you, Rose.' He carefully took his hand from her mouth, rested it on her cheek, and kissed her gently. Every human inside the airport began clapping in the cheesey fashion of old movies. The Cullen family moved forwards and hugged Rose once Emmett had let go of her.

'Let's go home,' he muttered. The whole, weird, beautiful family left, arm in arm. 'You are such a drama queen,' he added to Rose once they were outside. She punched his arm gently, then took his hand. They ran back to the house. When they arrived, Jacob was waiting on the steps.

'Honestly, Rose, don't do that again. It was so annoying,' he grumbled. Rose just ruffled his hair and disappeared inside with Emmett. They all stared at Jake.

'I so hope she doesn't run away again,' he mutterred, freaked out. Renesmee laughed and sat on his knee.

'Don't worry,' Alice told him as she entered the house. 'Emmett wouldn't give her the chance.'


	3. Finally

Hi hi, I know it's been a while, but here goes!

* * *

"Can we talk? Please?" Bella looked up to see Rose hovering in the kitchen doorway. She had heard her come in but hadn't said anything. She smiled and sat at the table.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked. Rose stayed stood in the doorway. She was twisting her hands together and chewing at her lip. She must have been biting hard, but no colour was showing through.

"Did they ever tell you how Emmett became a vampire?" Rose mumbled.

"Um, no. They didn't." Bella was nervous, she didn't know what to say next, so she stopped and waited. Rose came over and sat down across from her. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"We were walking through the forest. He was holding my hand tight. We had been dating for almost a year, and he know about our family. He was the only man I knew who could almost match my strength, and I loved it. We stopped by this huge tree, and I climbed up it quickly, hanging from a branch and teasing him. I knew he couldn't reach me, so I was laughing at him and climbing higher. All of a sudden his calls turned into shouts of concern, and I heard a growling sound. So I flew down the tree to be faced with a bear that had Emmett backed up against another tree. Emmett's always been the size he is, and the bear was twice his size. It was hunting him. So I flew at it. I tackled it, and it turned on me as I hit it. It must have sliced me up but I didn't feel it. I just remember falling into a ditch and struggling to get up for some reason. But when I finally did, the bear was chasing Emmett. He was running … just running … and then …" she stopped abruptly.

Bella took one of Rose's delicate hands in hers and squeezed it gently, remembering the feeling of watching Edward stand in front of the Volturi, knowing he could die at any second. Rose looked up with faint surprise on her face, looking at Bella's hands on hers. She half-smiled, then carried on.

"He went down. Hard. The bear swung at him and his claws dragged through Emmett's back. I could see the blood spurt from his back in a fountain. I felt frozen, but I saw the bear rear up for a second time and I ran into it. I pulled its throat out and left it to die. That's when I turned to Emmett. He was just lying on the floor, choking. I couldn't stop the bleeding, so I picked him up and ran with him all the way back to the house. Alice had seen me coming and Edward had read it through her, so they were all on the doorstep when I arrived. Carlisle took him off me, and ran him upstairs. I knew exactly what he was doing, and I tried to stop him, but for some reason I felt so weak. I tried to stop him, to take him to a hospital, but Edward held me back. And then the screaming started. And that was the worst sound of all. So I ran."

"But you came back. Where's the guilt in that?" Bella said.

"The guilt is in knowing that he could have had a fantastic life as a human. He could have lived and been happy without having to suffer this. He was completely at liberty to do what he wanted with his life. If only I had left him when I could."

"But then you would never have been happy," said a small voice behind them. They both turned to see Renesmee hovering in the doorway. She had the lightest footsteps when she didn't want to be noticed. But Rose couldn't be cross with her niece. The mutt that usually followed her however … but he didn't seem to be around at this moment. She must have lost him. Somehow. Renesmee walked to her aunt's side and put her thin pale arm around Rose's shoulders.

"She's right," Bella said. "If you had never found Emmett, you would have never found your soul mate. And anyway, he could have been attacked by a bear anyway and he might have died, and then … erm …" Bella stopped talking, realising she was just rambling. That's when they heard it. It sounded as though the trees surrounding the house were being torn up. The three women raced downstairs and out the front door to be confronted by the most unusual sight. A bear was crouched in a hunting pose in front of the house, facing Emmett, who was preparing to deflect its next charge. The bear was covered in cuts and was looking rather tired, but there wasn't a scratch on Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" screamed Rosalie. Emmett looked up at her, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Here, my love, is the very reason for why we are together. The fact that I couldn't fight a bear. And now I can. And without you turning me into a vampire, I couldn't do THIS!" The bear had suddenly run at him, and he punched it in the jaw, sending it spinning across the clearing and into a 10 foot tree, which instantly fell. The bear staggered to its feet. "And I just _love _being able to do that. Vampire life was made for me, and without you, I –" The bear had taken a sudden run at Emmett, and Rosalie pounced at it, taking it down just before it got to Emmett. The bear finally lay still. Emmett took Rose's hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love my life with you. Please don't take it away from me."

Rosalie looked into his eyes, sceptical, but then looked across at Edward. He was looking at Emmett, but when Rose looked over, he nodded. Emmett was telling the truth, he really couldn't be happier than he was with her. The whole family stood around, smiling and looking at the happy couple.

"She finally gets it," Edward whispered to Bella. She smiled, and hugged her husband. "In fact …" There was a sudden roar as the bear mustered the last of its strength and barrelled towards the couple stood in the centre of the clearing. Thinking quickly, Emmett picked up his wife and swung her by the arm at the bear. She kicked out just in time and kicked the bear between the eyes. It collapsed to the ground, and Emmett set Rosalie on her feet. She had a sudden rage in her eyes as he looked at her proudly. He quickly deflated.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"YOU JUST SWUNG ME AT A BEAR!" she yelled. Emmett staggered back, and suddenly ran away into the forest. Rosalie took off after him, screaming at him as they ran.

"At least it's all back to normal," Edward muttered.


End file.
